


highshool sucks

by Jadedness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A bit ocd Levi, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Grisha isn't always an asshole, I threw this fic together last second, Kinda smart Eren, Levi is confusing as fuck, Life Lessons, M/M, Protective Mikasa, Some angst, alchohal, fuck?, inspired by the purge fanfic., loved it btw, sorry if it sucks, umm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadedness/pseuds/Jadedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Eren Yeager, and Highschoolers suck balls. Both figuretively and literly.*vomits*. My first couple hours at the new highschool has been...a little below fantastic. Do you still remember the taste of joy and freedom? Well, for now all the advice I can give is...</p><p>Enjoy it while you can.</p><p>*******</p><p>I'm Levi Ackerman, your average 'popular kid', you can say. People listen to me, because I'm a senior. Girls swoon over me, because I was 'hot'. Highschool was average, until a certain bright eyed, and very loud brat came to titan high.He made the school alive, so I went to meet this 'Yeager bombastic'was it? I wasn't disappointed. He was interesting, and highschools going to be fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Highschoolers suck balls

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this beggining I might have stolen/ coppied from a youtube video. Eheheh. woops. Also, I suck at summarys. So if your reading this fic, your an angel. Also, I threw this fic together, not really thinking. Would be surprised if this got over 199 views. Umm, thanks for reading? Don't epect much from this chapter. Also, unbet'ad, and I suck at spelling. Am using my iphone, and is visiting my relatives in the philippines, so yeah. Wish me luck..? tell me how to improve this fic I guess, I need Ideas. xD ALSO, I made this highschool really weird, not like any actual highschools so the way it's runned is a mixture of japanease high school, american high school and philippino high school. Kinda. Ugh, I don't even know. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool...was interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so here's the thing. This fic was poorly thrown together, and in this fic Eren is still determined, but instead of being brash he's always cheerful, and he majors in biology. NO actual plot, just kinda fluffy, I guess. Ligt angst along the way. Sorry if your mad about me implying that Mikasa and Armin are in the military police...heheheh. Don't be confused, just read. You'll understand as you get older..?

Hi there. I'm Eren Yeager, and I go to Titan High with my friends- Oh my god, actually, screw the formalities. My name is Eren Yeager, and that's all you need to know for now.

That was a bad start, wasn't it? But who could blame me. In the terrifying moments of your first day in highschool territory, you'd be pretty rude wouldn't you?

_This Morning_

"EeaRGHHHHHH..."

Do you hear that? That is the perfect sound to describe my being at the moment. Tired, ugly, incoherent, and a bit on the grumpy side.

I rolled out of bed lazily, and went to my closet to get my uniform. To say the uniform was bizzare, would be an understatment. It was just plain weird. This first layer was a regular white button up, and layered over was a tan colored jacket, that ended at my navel. There was a weird kind of patch sewn onto the front. Two overlapping wings, with beige colored pants with overlapping strapts.

After cleaning up, the usual brushing your teeth, changing your clothes, or occasional jerk off, I deemed myself ready for the exhausting day ahead.  

I went downstairs and was greeted by the smell of the sacred food. That's right, bacon. One ray of sunshine leading to doom.

My mom was busy making breakfast by the stove, while my dad was reading a news paper and sipping at his coffee,my sister Mikasa was busy on her phone. Mom noticed me first, and turned her head with a smile on her face.

"Mornin', sleepy head. What took you so long? Mikasa was ready ten minutes ago."

I grumbled, shuffling to where Mikasa was sitting and flopping down un-gracefully to stuff my face with the food that mom has prepared.

"Well, hello to you too." Mom said jokingly, smile still resting on her face.

I looked to my dad, who was still reading the paper. His eyes drifted to me quickly, and he smiled briefly.

"Hello, son. You ready for your first day in the 104th district?"

I playfully rolled my eyes, small grin forming on my face as I chowed down into the bacon.

"You know I am.",

Dad chuckled, and continued on to reading silently.

Silently...hm, Mikasas been quiet. 

I glanced to Mikasa, to see that she was texting Annie. If you looked closely you can see a small smile on her face.

Idea alert.

I lunged, grabbed the phone and with the few seconds I had I used my amazingly fast texting skills to send Annie a provacative text.

_After school you think you could show me some lessons in the back of the gym? I know how good you are with your legs after all._

She glared, and slapped my lightly upside the head. I only stuck out my tongue and snickered. She hadn't yelled at me, so I knew that she was secretly ok with the sexual text I sent to her girlfriend. Looks like someone's going to be lucky tonight. I deserve a nice pat on the back.

As I checked my bag in case I left anything behind, I heard my phone go off. Checking the time quickly, I was relived that we still had time till the start of school. Not that needed the time, since Titan high was just a 15 minute walk from our home. After putting my things together, I answered the phone.

"Yell-ow?" I answered goofily, Mikasa rolling her eyes. I put the phone on speaker so she could listen, and was greeted by the frantic voice of our childhood friend, Armin.

"Eren! Mikasa! What are you doing?! Hurry up! The opening ceremony begins in 10 minutes!"  Me and Mikasa looked at each other at the same time, boh taken back a bit, until we both exclaimed.

"What?!"

"Yeah! I got a call saying that they made a mistake, and now it's starting at 7:30! Hurry up before you guys get suspended!!"

"Shit!"

Me and Mikasa went into overdrive, putting on our shoes hastily as we started to run out the door.

"Bye mom! Running late, close the door!" I yelled, following behind Mikasa who was now sprinting.

"Wait up, god damnit!"

I followed far behind her, yelling profanities all the way to school.

Yup, a great start to my hellish day.

_Current time_

So that was this morning. By some miracle, we managed to find our seat and make it just in the nick of time before the ceremony started. I wasnt sure if that was a good thing, but I did find out some interesting things about how the school worked. The wings on the front of my jacket was supposedly the name of the hallway I was in. There were 3 hallways, the Garison hallway, the survey hallway, and the military hallway. Once again, I thought the names were epic, but decided against calling the military hallway by it's name. Instead, I decided to call it the unicorn hall.

There was also another thing I found interesting. It turned out, you were put int a hallway based on your grades. Garrison being below average, survey being average, and unicorn being above average. You were also almost always nominated or  recomended for a scholar ship if you were in the unicorn hall. I wasn't surprised when Mikasa and Armin were both in the Military hallway, but I was surprised when I found out I was average. I always thought I was below average, so that was a plesant surprsie.

Your classes were also based off of your hallway. Because I was average, my classes were also average. Leaving off of the subjects from last year. Mikas and and Armin's classes were advanced, based off of what they exeled at. I also found out that I made average because I exelled at one thing, biology and psyche. After the ceremony, we were esorted by upper years to our classes and lockers. I was locker 32, towards the end of the hallway. As we exited the gym, I made my way through the flow of bodies, already knowing where my locker and home room were located. Homeroom was really close to our hallway, so I didn't have a problem. The only problem was that it was social studies, and I always struggled with that subject.

Catching up to my friends, I noticed they had a strange look on their faces. Looking closer, I saw that Armin's eyes were darting everywhere, and Mikasa's were too. Except hers were warry.

"Hey, whats up?"

During the ceremony, we were forced to sit apart from eachother, so I was a bit out of breath when I caught up to them. Placing my arms around their shoulders and hugging them tight, there features smoothed out a bit, but their gaurded expressions came back as they looked around. As I was also about to look, Armins whispered quckly into my ear.

"Later, we'll tell you at lunch. Just, be careful."

They walked to their hallway, quickly, walking up the stairs. I didn't know what they ment, so I went to my locker, oblivious to the eyes that were watching me.

* * *

As I thought, Social studies were grueling. so was math, and music. I was happy when I found out Lunch  was my fourth hour, since it ment I could eat at a normal time. After getting my lunch, I scanned the cafeteria for my friends. I spotted them sitting among familiar faces, and felt my self break into a bright smile.

Making my way to the table, I was even more confused. Everyone was here, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Krista, Bert, Reiner, Annie, Marco, Even horse shit. So why did they look so somber?

"Yo."

I called out as I sat in between Mikasa and Armin, making my smile wider. I expected them to smile back, or atleast react,  but they just stared at me. Not even Jean had any snarky remarks. That's right, I said it. Jean wasn't being a douche.

"Who died."

I said with my serious face, and in three seconds, everyone broke out laughing. AHA!

Jean was the first to compose himself, while everyone was still recovering from my unexpected bluntness. I was thoroughly miffed, what was so funny? But, I brushed it off since the atmoshpere was lightened a bit, well, at least at our table.

"Shut it, Yeager. It wasn't that funny."

"I think it was, horse shit. And i'm pretty sure you thought so too, considering the weird noise you call a laugh."

"Hey!"

"Guys." Annies sudden voice broke through our bickering, and our attentions were drawn to her. Annie was next to Mikasa, but instead of holding hands like they usually do, they kept their hands planted on their lap. I looked to them quizically, but everyone elses faces once again became darker.

She looked at me like I grew a second head, and motioned for me too look around. Turning my head, I saw why everyone was suddenly so cautions. Almost all the tables were quiet besides ours, and were staring at us like we just commited first degree murder. Gulping, I faced my friend and lowered my voice so that only the people sitting with us could hear.

"What happened?"

They shared looks, and Armin sighed and looked to me.

"Eren, this school," He looked away, trying to find the words to explain their distress," Is a big deal. Almost everyone in Military hallway get scholar ships. We found out that each quarter, based off of your grades, you change hallways based off of your grades" I nodded, still confused as to why this was a big deal.

"Go on..?"

"Have you noticed the looks you got when you smiled?" I nodded again," Have you actually seen anyone around you laugh, smile, or even interact in general?"

Armin's face was now very close to mine, he leaned towards me, a gliint in his eyes. I gulped, and let out a small yup. When it hit me. He was right. Each time I smiled, talked to my friends, esspecialy when I laughed, I recieved he strangest looks. It was almost as if, they were afraid.

"The students here _are_ afraid. This school has connections, Eren. It effects jobs, and even lives. People here are afraid to act normally, and focus on their grades. Afraid that they would get in trouble for acting human."

I was now taken back. No, scratch that. Blown the fuck away. Afraid? Of acting normal? Well that's

"That's fucked up." I heard gasps. And I recieved incredilous looks from my friends, and even more looks from eople arounds us.

"Eren!" Mikasa exclaimed quietly.

"Eren." This time, Krista looked to me, a stern look in her eyes. I was about to protest, till I saw the look in her eyes. I've only seen her look like that when she scolds Ymir. I sighed in defeat, noticing that even Ymir wasn't draping an arm around krista. And they almost always show some sort of PDA. This must be serious.

"Ok, fine." I grummbled with distaste.

The whole rest of the day went silently, so did the rest of the week. Silence. Silence. By the end of the second week I couldn't take it anymore. As I exited school, I had to keep silent. The whole two fucking weeks, I didn't even have one single fight with Jean. And we literly are four lockers away from each other. I decided I hated highschool. Everything was silent, plain, boring. The people, the classes, the same. It was alot different from my old school, shiganshina. It was always loud and full of life there. The teachers were fun too, but here? The teachers did nothing else but give assignments and put in your scores.

Even more disgusting? Not only were most of the students here spineless, but I've already walked into 5, no, 6 'matings'. I don't think witnessing someone suck someone off counted as mating, so just six. Yup, not that I've walked into twelve people getting down and dirty. Nope. I just don't want to use the bathroom cause it's...dirty. Yup, really dirty.

I was ready to drop out. I wasn't even motivated to study. I somehow managed to kee my grades steady, I even managed to get advanced biology class. The only good thing that came out of the lack of social life. I should have been happy that I got more time with my friends, but it only made me bitter. Since it was advanced, I got three extra hours with Armin and Mikasa. I don't meen to sound cocky, but I found that I understood the mind and bdy better then them. They admited themselves too. Anyway, I was done with this shit. What was the point of having extra time with the people you care about, if you can't even talk to them?

Once we were out of range from the school, I decided it was time for a get together. I asked Jean if it was alright that we all go to his house to hang out. For once, he didn't argue and was enthuseastic to finally spend some time with everyone, and so was I.

I called everyone, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Krista. I didn't need to call Armin or Mikasa, since they were with me when I asked Jean if he could use his house. Since Annie was with us too, I didn't need to call Reiner or Bert. (They live together.)

At four, we were all in Jean's basement. Jean and marco sat together at the left end of the couch, while me and Armin sat at the right. Connie and Sasha sat on the floor in front of the couch, and Mikasa and Annie took the love seat. Reiner and Bert were at the minnie bar sitting by the counter. That's right, a minnie bar. Jean's parents were pretty loaded, what rich person doesn't have a minnie bar? Oh, and Krista was sitting on Ymirs lap on the floor. We all chatted among ourselves, updating each other on what happened through out the two weeks.

"Oh, shit! I almost forgot. Jean, come over here for a second." Horse shit raised an eyebrow, but sat down on the floor next to Connie nonetheless. Connie took out his phone, which had the cover of a potato, the screen lock screen with a potato, and Sasha eating a potato for the home screen. (Sasha had the same case, screen saver, and home screen with Connie eating a potato.)

He fumbled with his phone a bit, and handed it to Jean who now, was laughing and clutching his stomach. I climbed down to peer over Connie's bald head, and nearly screamed in mortifiction. On the screen, was me posing in the mirror, with the most ridiculous hand gestures. Shit.

"Shut up!" I glared at Jean, who was now tearing up.

"How the hell am I suppose to do that? That's the uggliest thing I've ever seen."

"Ooh! Baked potato! Show me, show me!"

Connie chuckled and handed her the phone, while I burried my face in a pillow.

"Sure thing, potato chip."

A moment later, Sasha Joined Jean in a rolling laughing fit, and soon everyone was huddled around Connie on the floor, all laughing. I felt my face heat up, and groaned louder.

"Holy shit! Look at that duck face!"

"And that double chin, _damn._ Sorry Eren, but I have to agree with Jean on this. This is probably the ugliest face you've ever made."

"Reiner!" I could see Armin trying to control his giggles, while Mikasa hid her wide smile in the crook of Annie's neck. And I think I felt my heart stop. As fast as I could, I took Connies, phone from him, Earning many protests but I didn't care. I went to camera mode, and took a picture, capturing Annie's happy smile.

Everyone looked at me with questioning looks, but as soon as I showed them, everyone went silent.

"Holy"

"Shit."

We all looked at Ymir, then Krista.

"Krista, did you just..."

"HOLY JESUS TAP DANCING CHRIST KRISTA SWORE!"

Connie and Sasha became spazing, while Mikasa and Annie continued to smile, my ugly duck face forgoten. I gave Krista my brightest smile, and she gave a small meep, making herself small in Ymirs lap.

"That's my girl!" Ymir ruffled her hair, and Krista became pink. We all took out our phones, and took a picture. Well, at least things ended well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

...

BUT WAIT. THERES MORE.

Haha, did you guys seriously think I would end on such a happy note? Damn right I'm not. Lets get to the big speach, shall we?

_Current time...again_

After our laughing subsided, I cleared my throat. Time to get serious. I rubbed the back of my neck again, and slowly everyone looked to me.

"Okay guys. So I wanted all of us to meet up because, honestly? I was looking forward to school with all of you guys. But you see, highschool sucks balls. Quit figuratively and litterly." I earned a few chuckles, and glare from Mikasa. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit, and continued.

"But thats not the only reason as to why I wanted us all to meet." Armin looked at me with a glint, and Mikasa looked at me with worry.

"Like you said before, the students at titan high were afraid. But are we?" I looked at everyone. I knew for a fact I wasn't afraid, I was more pissed. And I knew that they were too.

"Hell naw!" Connie shouted loudly. I smirked.

"Neither am I!" Cried Krista.

"Ooh, shits getting real! Well, if my girl isn't afraid of some student body, then I ain't either. Ain't that right, angel?" Ymir said, nuzzling in Krista's hair.

"Well, if my baked potato isn't afraid, then this potato chip isn't either!!" Sasha jumped up, and suddenly was holding both her arms out, and held one knee high. Effectively copying, um, crane style? Connie joined her, doing some sort of, pray-mantus sort of look. And they thought my posing was funny. I took a picture.

"Eren, where is this leading to." Armin asked in a serious tone. I looked at him, and he looked at me.

"Ar, I know your an evil genious. You know me better then enyone, and so do you Mikasa." I looked to my sister, who now looked at me with a hard stare.

"Eren, don't do anything stupid."

"Pshh. Mika, I think we all know everything Eren does is stupid." Jean scoffed.

"Shut it, horse shit."

"Ahem. Continue on, Eren." Marco said quickly before me and Jean could get into another fight. Marco really is an angel. Now, Reiner and Bert were leaning towards us, and we were all in a bundle of sorts.

"Right. kay, so we all know that back in shiganshina, we were the bomb. Hell, I earned a nickname, so why don't we earn our reputation back and turn this school around?"

Everyone was quiet, till Reiner interupted with a hardy laugh.

"Well, I don't know about you losers, but I like this plan already. Schools boring as hell, and footballs losing pazzaz now that we can't whip each other with towels in the locker room, or any late night partys after a game. If this plan involves getting that back, then count me in." Bert nodded. Typical Bert.

Annie looked disappoving, but sighed eventually.

"If those losers are doing this shit, then I have no choice. Just don't do anything that gets me in trouble, Yeager." She scooted next to her roomates.

Ymir was now clinging onto krista.

"Well you now our answer."

"Ours too!" Sasha chimed in.

Now all was lefts was Armin and Mikasa. I looked at Armin. And we starte dat eachother for what seemed like an eternity, until he finally rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"Okay, fine. Besides, you need an evil genious like me in order for this plan to work." I laughed and shoved him playfully.

"Now," I looked to Mikasa.

"Mikasa I-"

"I'm in." Mikasa cut in, and I grinned.

"Welp. That's settled. You guys ready to do this shit?"

Everyone nodded.

"Hey, Yeager bombastic!" Oh shit, horse shit.

"You forgeting someone? I looked to Jean and marco, and just smiled.

"Nope."  He looked absolutley hurt.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, you shit stain. Why do I need to get your approval when I already know your gonna help us, idiot. And I know for a fact Marco the freckled Jesus is gonna help." I punched his arm lightly, and he smirked back at me. Marco gave me his beutiful smile.

"Okay! Your ready to destroy this depressing highschool and bring back the life into those losers?!"

"Hell yeah!"

I grinned a shit eating grin. Everyone followed my leage.

"Watch out, titan high. A new era has begun!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm, any comments? Sorry if its hard to follow, I'm not good at this shit. heheheh.


	2. The beggining to a new era!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After delcaring 'war' against their own highschool, what will this group do to get their goal achieved?

_Normal POV_

After Eren gave his little speech, the group of teens huddled together once more to put their heads together and think of a plan that would bring the life  back into highschool.

"How about we-"

"No."

"Then what about-"

"No."

"What if-"

"N-"

"God damnit Armin! At least listen to what I have to say!" Eren let out angirly, glaring at his best friend who was across from him in their little cicle. Seeing how frustrated Eren was, Armin giggled a bit and replied seriously to Eren after recieving a half hearted glare.

"Sorry, sorry. But if _your_ plan involves ducktape, grafiti, or rotten cheese were not using it. So what's this plan of yours?" Armin had a playful tone of voice, and his eyebrows raised up slightly when he saw that Eren was now looking down in thought and thinking of a different tactic. Everyone groaned.

"Eren, please tell me I wasn't right."

"..."

"God damnit, how the hell are we suppose to bring those zombies back to life with _ducktape?"_

"Shut up, you horse! It was a great plan!"

"Oh really? Well enlighten me then, oh great one." Jean had a triumphant look on his face, which angered Eren more. He was already annoyed with his haughty voice, and now he was annoyed with his face. (More than usualy at least)

"Oh I'll enlighten you, alright-"

"Eren, how about you tell us about your plans first?" Marco inturupted a potential fight in his sweet voice, and Eren and Jean backed down after reiceiving once another smile from what seemed to be Jesus.

Oh, when will Marco's magic end?

"Thank you, Marco. As I was _saying,"_ giving a pointed look to Jean, who scoffed and looked away, " I was going to use the duck tape to tape down the teachers and their things. And the grafiti to obiously to jack up the princapals car."

Mikasa shook her head, while Reiner, Bert, and Annie just sighed. Of course this is what Eren came up with. It was so him.

"And the cheese?" Marco said pationtly.

"Again, obviously to stink up the bathrooms." Eren finished with a smug smile. Feeling very certain with what he came up with. Of course, his friends thought otherwise. Jean was the first to find a flaw in his plan.

"And that's going to make the people social again, how exactly? If anything the only thing you would be accomplishing would be angering the school."

"I'm not letting anyone get angry at my krista for some stupid pranks, Yeager." Ymir embraced her girflried harder, while Krista smiled sheepishly and mouthed a small 'sorry'.

"Eren, I said nothing that would get us into trouble. Sorry, but no. Even if it meant being able to show off my girl, I don't want to get suspended." Annie said in monotome, bringing an arm around Mikasa's shoulder. Mikasas cheek was turning a very unnotacble light pink, but she recovered quickly before she turned to Eren with a dissarpoving look.

"Eren, you know I would support you with anything, but this is probably the stupidest idea you could have come up with."

"Not the stupidest. You can always count on Yeagerbombastic to think of stupid ideas."

"Shut the hell up, you horse. And it's not stupid. Armin, explain."

They all turned to Armin, who had an intense look in his eyes.

"Well, Eren. If you didn't have such a reputation of stupid ideas, they would probably see the point in all these petty pranks. I actually think it's brilliant."

Eren beamed, "Thanks ar, your the greatest." but then realized that he also insulted him."Hey! Just talk, you evil genious you." Armin smiled from the light push he got from Eren, and complied.

"Jean, repeat what you said again please."

"You meen that he had a stupid-"

"Jean." Jean gulped from the way Marco said his name, and sighed in defeat.

"He would anger the school?"

"Exactly." Armin's mind was now racing, and he was actualy very surprised by how thoroughly his friend thought about this. He was also very surprised that no one's connected the dots and seen just how much these small pranks would effect the school. Knowing that it would take forever for everyone to catch on, he let out a small sigh and decided to just straight out and tell them. Of course, he would give them one last chance.

"What do you do when you get angry, Jean?" Jean cringled his nose, still not understanding.

"Obviously, if I was angry I would kick out my fustrations or just yell. You know, let the steam out."

Then, in that very moment, it was as if everything clicked, when sudded realisation crossed the teen's faces.

"So the purpose of those petty pranks..." Eren looked to Jean with a smug smirk, and he clicked his tounge in annoyence.

"Then the solution to getting the school lively and happy again is...to piss everyone off?" Marco asked uncertainly, which Armin returned with a nod.

"Basically, yeah. But we'll start slowly. You know, pin up tacs here and here, maybe some grafiti. Over time, anger would bubble and people should be talking at least. Once they start to interact with each other, people should probably be more comfortable with...mingling." Armin ended with a thoughtful look, and glanced to Eren. "Unless you wanted to do this differently, and just start with the big finisher."

Eren grinned, and rubbed the back of his neck for comfort. "See, Ar? This is why your an evil genious. And no, I think starting slowly would be perfect. So," He turned his gaze to all of his companions, "Any comments or ideas? My minds throbbing from all the deep shit I had think about just now." Another snort from Jean that Eren decided to ignore.

Upon hearing that Eren was open for ideas, Connie and Sasha were the first to shoot. This was expected, since at their old school they were known for getting into trouble and getting on the teachers nerves.

"Can we raid the cafateria?"

"Ooh! Or raid the teachers lounge?"

"Potato chip! Don't forget about the lockers!"

"Of course not, baked potato."

The ideas that came fron Connie and Sasha mostly consisted of either stealing, food, or stealing food. Eren contimplated for a moment, and although most people wouldn't notice, he thought that it would at least start some small chatter.

"Sure. You guys could start with peoples lunch boxes, teacher lounged and cafateria towards the end. But you guys could be our opening act, like taking fruit roll ups or shit. Just don't get caught." Eren warned, but it seemed like the pair ignored his serious tone and began to celebrate. Talking about different strategies on distracting the unsuspecting passerbyes.

Eren left them to their brainstorming, and turned to the rest of the group. He noticed Mikasa looking at him with a blank expression. He was surprised that she spoke first.

"I'm not dissaointed." Eren gave a small smile, knowing that it was his sisters weird way of saying that she approved, or at least wasn't totally apposing his idea.

"Well, if were talking about ideas, I'm sure me and Bert can handle the gyms. Maybe stinking up the locker rooms. Damn, you guys won't belieive how freaking _clean_ it is." Reiner said in disgust, like clean bathrooms were dirty. Which in his book, was.

Bert nodded, and Eren chuckled softly at the incredelous look Reinder had. Annie was also smiling slightly, amused with how the cleanliness seemed like a crime to his roomates. Even Bert wore a small frown.

"Sure sure. And that does sound terrifying. Like, no sweat stains, dirty clothes?" Reiner shook his head, and this time it was time for Eren to look confused. "Not even the armpit stench?"

"Nope."

"Damn. _Damn._ Well, normaly I would say stank cheese, but you would need something a little stronger to make up for the stench it doesn't have. Just start small, like I don't know, writing on your balls?" Armin let out a howl, and Jean looked to Eren with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. Marco just watched, while Ymir and Krista were too busy making out.(Cute, I think.)

"Oh my god guys, that's not what I-You know what, just do whatever you see fit."

"All right! Ok, so I was thinking." Once again, Eren left Reiner to talk things out. All that was left withought anything to do was Annie, Mikasa, Ymir, Krista, Armin , Marco, Jean, and himself. Although, Eren had a pretty god idea on what they could be doing.

"So you guys have anything you want to do?" As expected, they all shook their heads. (Except for Jean, that cheaky bastard.)

"That's fine. I think I know just the thing for our lady items." The lady items, (A.K.A the Mikasa, Annie, Krista and Ymir.)

"Yeager, I told you I didn't like that name." Annie growled out with a menacing glare that made Eren chuckle nervously.  He held his hands up, and scratched his neck.

"Sheesh, ok. We'll find a better name later, but in the meen time, don't you guys want to hear what amazing things I have in plan for you?"

Mikasa eyed him suspiciously, while Annie just continued to glare.

"I don't think we do."

"Aww, don't be such a grump, Mika. It's okay, we'd love to hear it, right Ymir?"

Like always, they all followed as Krista said. It was as if Krista and Marco had magic powers, with there kind voices and dazzling smiles. Ymir was suddenly looking at Eren intently, and Annie's glare turned into an uncomfortable stare. Yup, definatley magic.

"Don't worry. You guys will enjoy this plan, promise." They still stared uncertainly, (Except for Krista and Marco, who just looked at him with interest. I swear, these guys melt my heart.)

"All you need to do is be as fliratius as possible. You know, PDA, hanky panky, whatever you want to call it. Just do it as much as possible." It looked like the four girls were please with this answer. So pleased that they started practicing their public displays of affection. By making out with there lovers on the floor...not awkward at all...

It seemed like the two pairs already knew what they wanted to do, so the remaing four guys scooted away from them and made their own little circle to give their friends some privacy. It wasn't because they were uncomfortable. Nope, not at all.

"So, does this shitstain have and good ideas? Or are they all just full of bull?" Jean growled, but Marco calmed him down.

"Actualy, I have an idea. And you guys will enjoy this plan, promise." Eren didn't know whether or not he should believe him, or be disturbed by the fact that he repeated the same words that he said before he anounced that the girls had to make out in public.

"Look Jean, it's not that your not a good guys, it's just-"

"Oh hell fucking _no._ We are not going there. Unless of course I get my fare share of hanky panky with this little Jesus." Jean put an arm around Marco's shoulder, while the freckled boy blushed profoundly at the words hanky panky.

Eren blinked, then blinked again. Looking to Armin, who also blinked.

"Cute."

"Definatley having a nosebleed."

"Noticed just now, Yeager?"

"Not you, idiot. The being next to you." Jean chuckled, finding nothing to argue about on that one.

"Ok, so I guess you can do that too. I don't see anything wrong with it, ,just make sure to do, stuff, when Mikasa and Annie isn't there. You know, so we cover more area with our mischiefe" Jean nodded, and Marco blushed more when he realised he would have to show affection with Jean out in public, and at school no less. (He didn't realy mind, was just emberassed.)

"So what did you want to do other then that. I'm pretty sure Marco wouldn't be able to do anything like stealing or messing with peoples balls at football practices." Marco blushed an impossible shade of red with the 'messing with peoples balls' comment.

Jean took his time taking in his lovers, (Yeah, can you believe it? Jean and that angel are together. Go figure.) flushed appearance, before he turned to Eren with a smirk.

"If we were trying to piss off the school, might as well piss of the teachers with a fight. Nothing like a little ruffhousing to rile up the teachers."

Eren returend the smirk, un admitadley content with being able to fight with Jean. It was weird, but he somehow missed being bruised up. (That sounded a littl like masochisim...don't worry, masochism will show up in different chapters...)

"Sounds good, shitface."

"Right back at you, Yeager."

 

 

 

 

WAIT. THISSSS IS NOT THE ENDDDDDDDDDDD. YOU FUCKER, YOU FORGOT ARMIN. EHheheheh...Just keep reading...

 

Eren turned to Armin with a questioning look. Not really knowing what he would be able to do.

"Eren, you look constipated. If you must know, I don't think I could be able to do anything too piss off the school. I was thinking I would just be monotoring your progress and making sure you guys don't get caught." Armin ended with a shrug. For a moment, Eren thought he read his mind.

"Holy shit my best friends a physcic."

"Huh?"

"Forget it. Anyway, that's probably best. Yeah, just update us incase were close to being caught. Of course that only applies to Reiner, Bert, Connie and Sasha, since everyone else would probably get caught either way. We want to get caught, but they can't. So just tell us when were going too far, or when were pushing too many buttons."

Armind nodded, and a smile creeped onto the blondes features.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Nothing...Just...your growing up, Eren."

"What?" Eren was confused. Growing up, Eren is far beyond growing up. He may have hit puberty a bit earllier before other people, but hes pretty grown up. As if knowing what idiotic thoughts were running throught the brunettes mind, Armin rolled his eyes.

"I don't meen boner wise. I know your physically grown up. But you seem so, mature, when you talk about messing with people." Eren grinned, and leaned back on to his arms.

"Well, I guess I'm just messed up that way."

"Now is not the time for bad puns, Eren." Armin earned another playful shove, and a laugh.

 

For the next hour, they all talked amon themselves on how they were going to do things. Reiner and Bert bth go to Football practice three times a week. Monday, Wednsday, and Thursday. On those days, they would either mess with the lockers or showers. Switching bottles of shampoo for paint, or just making the place a bit rancid smelling.

They also agrred that PDA would be everday, since anytime is PDA time. (According from Ymir) They were very happy about this.

The potato double, (What Connie and Sasha insisted they be called.) would strike at random times. Sometimes stealing peoples ood rom their lunchboxes, or steeling the food found on teachers desks.

Obviously, Jean and Eren's quarels could happen at any moment.

Eren then explained how Armin would moniter everyone. On the days Reiner and Bert go to practice, he would play itoff like he was staying after school to do homework and descreetly moniter the locker rooms in case someone saw something. The couples desplaying affection were free to do as they like. As long as they dn't go beyond touching and kissing.

Now, Eren already told his friends about his very frequant walk in's, so at first they questioned why _they_ would need to do it if there's already many people who mess around at school. Eren elaborated for them, saying that none of the teachers knew, and the few people who do know about what happens in the stalls after school, (or during lunch,) never talk. So by doing it in the open, they would earn some attention. Thinking about the stares they would recieve, Armin concluded that he would only check to see if the public displays of affection earned too much attention and tell them off.

In Eren's mind, their plan was perfect. But as you all know, as soon as your ready to face a titan, there will always be bigger obstacles ahead, no matter how prepared or trained you are...

 

 

 

DUN DUN DUN. I'm not sure about the ending, and don't really know why I'm not using the ending notes, but this is unbet'ad and would love someone to beta this for me, if you please. sorry if this isn't what you were expecting, but I wanted to drag this out a little longer before I went straight back to school days where they executed the plan. You guys would be confused otherwise. ALSO, did you get the little attack on titan referance? Did you, did you? OH WELL. anyway thanks for reading, and stay pretty, my friends!THANK YOU GUYS ALL FOR THE SUPPORT. heheh

S

 


End file.
